wraitlfandomcom-20200215-history
Personas of the Communal
Personas of the Communal The personas of the Communal page indicates to show a direct gap in the seriousness of real vampire spirituality that is not community driven. Many people could call us a secular cult, but a cult forces you to follow itself, our Communal is an open set of principles we choose to be seen by. Anyone may participate within our Communal, be you a serious spiritualist, lifestyler, cosplayer and or rpger. We do this to showcase we have several sections within our Communal with just one rule in mind: We celebrate the Vampiric spirit and aspect, we do not run from it, or hide from it nor does it make us uncomfortable. The Communal is different from the founding personas of the Psychic Vampire Community due to the fact most are just comfortable being in the VC or Vampire Community, and do not see a need to differ from that. See also: https://wraitl.fandom.com/wiki/Communal_Principles Communal Principles The Founding Personas of the Communal There is, at this time only one persona affiliated with the Communal aspect. They being the founder and creator of the Communal itself online on facebook and mirrored at http://wraitlexbuis.club However, other personas from else where are invited to become part of the spiritual drive of the Communal. # Ana Massien - Yara Nightshade The reason that the Vampyre Communal was created is because I have never fit in with the Vampire Community. I have always done things that they didn't do, I believe it's because I am Strigoi / Stregoni and feel a need to do other things, more positive things with my elementalism, shamanism and vampyrism, which are all basically the same thing. I don't want to blood let, have a donor, dress like a poster child for ick, cover myself in stage makeup (I have, I didn't like it) star in a documentary or Vampire TV show. I have been interviewed as well by Dark Fiction magazine back in the early 2k's and other implements. No one else showed any need to be different in the VC, other than myself, everyone else wanted to be dramatic and fit in. I have been running the Communal page on fb for about three years now, and we only have 75 hits so far and 78 follow us, but growth is slow for some. We had our blog on wordpress for a while and we were wraithlycommunal as well as wraitliexbuis and we had very positive feedback from both blogs and now we're on bravehost which is allot better to me. When I ran the Dark Coven Network on ning and so on we had at one time 135 members who were mixed in but we were the first to discuss vampires on ning on a subdomain and be successful. I am not here for popular reasons, or to be popular. I want to share my truths because it will set you free. Others can turn up their nose at me and sneer, but they are still invited to politely be here and share their own truths as well. But because the VC can be a stressful place, many people even vampires are not welcome and so many just went on with themselves thinking no one understands. I am also an elemental feeder now and a Thegentis of my own Yiasa and we are just different than mainstream Vampire Community. The community that so badly needed to be created has become just as mainstream as the other mainstream of life. We exist outside of these realms. We just have a feeling of singularity that some people find uncomfy. This is not about fitting in, or finding a lover or donor. This is about learning about why we are what we are.Category:Personas of the Communal Category:Communal People Category:Spiritualists Category:Spirituality